Bi-Han/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Noob Saibot's origins are unknown, but he is likely a revenant: a fallen warrior resurrected by the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi to fulfill a dark objective. Noob has been assigned to aid Shao Kahn in his acquisition of Earthrealm. A faithful servant and a recent addition to the Brotherhood of Shadow, he will obey his master, Quan Chi, and complete his mission. But he is biding his time. Noob Saibot has a dark objective of his own." '' Storyline Bi-Han entered the Mortal Kombat tournament along with his fellow Lin Kuei, Sektor and Cyrax to fight for Outworld. He fought against some of the kombatants, until he was confronted by Scorpion, who wished to kill him. Taking their battle to the Netherrealm, Scorpion and Bi-Han fought, with Scorpion being victorious. Due to an agreement with Raiden, Scorpion decided to spare Bi-Han. Quan Chi, however, managed to change Scorpion's mind by showing him illusions of the Shirai Ryu massacre, as well as that of Scorpion's wife and son, all at the hands of Sub-Zero. Consumed by rage, Scorpion killed Bi-Han, despite the Bi-Han's claims of not having any knowledge of the events. Scorpion brought Bi-Han's spine and skull ripped from his mortal body to Earthrealm, and let it crash to the ground in front of Raiden and the other kombatants. Later on Bi-Han was resurrected as Noob Saibot, and became a servant of Quan Chi. Noob Saibot traveled with Quan Chi to Jade's Desert where he witnessed Quan Chi resurrect Sindel. The first Earthrealm warriors to encounter him in his new form were Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Noob was bested by Kung Lao, who then questioned his identity, claiming he has a familiar presence. However, Noob escaped while Kung Lao fought Goro. Both Noob and Mileena attempted to defeat Kabal as he tried to escape Outworld. However, they were both unsuccessful. Noob was later seen to be assisting Quan Chi in casting a spell to create a massive Soulnado. However, once his younger brother Kuai Liang (now in automated form) was spotted by Quan Chi, he left his work to challenge him, having been warned by Kano that Kuai Liang was a traitor. He revealed his identity to his younger brother, telling him that he was not worthy of the name Sub-Zero, a name that was once his. They soon engaged in kombat, where Noob Saibot was bested by Kuai Liang, who after the conflict claimed that Noob was right; they were no longer family. Soon after his fight with Sub-Zero, Noob was seemingly killed by Nightwolf when he kicked him into the Soulnado, destroying the unearthly whirlwind and Noob at the same time. Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Before his transformation, Bi-Han -as Sub-Zero- possessed incredible control over the element of ice, even more so than his own younger brother. He could easily deep freeze opponents, to the point of them becoming brittle enough to shatter into pieces. By a single touch he was even able to flash-freeze opponents and had the ability to freeze the entire air itself, by concentrating all of his ice power into one destructive blast. Noob Saibot's powers seem to be revolving around both shadow and phantom. With the phantom powers, Noob Saibot is able to remove and control a kombatant's powers using a ghostly force in the form of projectile attacks. He is also able to use phantom powers to possess anyone or anything. His prominent powers are of the shadowy element, being able to completely manipulate it and possessing the ability to teleport, as well as render himself invisible by blending in with the shadows. He was also able to manipulate the shadows to increase or decrease the effectiveness of his and others' powers limitlessly. Noob is shown to not only be able to animate his own shadow into a semi-liquid physical construct of himself, but also to be able to use it to fight his enemies for, and alongside him. Signature moves (As Sub-Zero) *'Freeze:' He could send a ball of ice and freeze the opponent in place. The enhanced version is called Icebeam. Instead of a single ball of ice, Sub-Zero will shoot a beam of ice, and also the opponent is frozen for a longer amount of time. **The enhanced version is called '''Icebeam'. Instead of a single ball of ice, Sub-Zero will shoot a beam of ice, and also the opponent is frozen for a longer amount of time. *'Slide:' He could slide across the floor and knock the opponent off their feet. **The enhanced version is called Power Slide. After Sub-Zero hits the opponent, he will follow up with an additional attack. *Ice Puddle: Sub-Zero freezes the floor, and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily slip all over the place, setting them up for a free hit. **The enhanced version is called Ground Freeze and it freezes nearly the whole screen. *'Ice Clone:' Sub-Zero creates an ice statue of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. **The enhanced version is called Ice Statue. The clone will stay for a longer period of time. (As Noob Saibot) *'Ghostball: '''Noob sends out a ghostly fireball which disables the opponent's moves and blocks for free hits. **The enhanced version is called '''Spirit Ball' and will also confuse the opponent. *'Teleport Slam:' Disappearing, then reappearing behind his opponent, he grabs them and slams them on the ground. **The enhanced version is called Teleport Smash and has Noob drag the opponent through the ground two additional times. *'Shadow Slide:' In a nod to his Ice Slide before his transformation, Noob sends his shadow out in a slide which trips the opponent. **The enhanced version is called Saibot Slide and makes the opponent completely flip over the shadow onto their back. *'Black Hole:' Noob Saibot shoots a dark portal into the air which lands on the ground behind the enemy. It can also appear in front or landing right on the enemy. Should the enemy fall or be knocked into the portal, they will fall from the sky directly above Noob and receive damage from the drop. **The enhanced versions are all called Darkness. The black hole will fall faster, and will drop the opponent head first into the ground. * Shadow Charge: Noob Saibot sends one of his shadow clones to tackle his foe. **The enhanced version is called Saibot Charge and will have Saibot punch the opponent in the face. *'Shadow Upknee:' Noob Saibot launches his shadow clone in the air, which kicks the opponent away from him. **The enhanced version is called Saibot Upknee. It is slightly more damaging, and sends the opponent farther back. *'X-Ray Move - Together Again:' Noob Saibot first sends one of his shadow clones to appear from behind and grab his opponent. Noob then punches the foe in the face, breaking the whole skull, the clone then breaks their spine, heart and ribs by kneeing them in the lower back. Noob then kicks the opponent in the stomach, causing them to vomit on his leg. Fatalities * Make a Wish: Noob and his shadow clone each grab one of the opponent's legs and start pulling until the opponent is completely ripped in half. * As One: Noob creates a portal below the opponent, and a shadow clone comes out grabbing his/her torso. When the opponent's legs are through the portal, it closes, crushing the midsection, and leaving the victim crawling on the floor bleeding to death. Other finishers *'Babality:' Noob Saibot summons a portal, but gets sucked up, and ends up summoning a portal below himself as well. Noob Saibot is then caught in an infinite loop, where he keeps falling through both portals in a comical fashion. Ending *thumb|200px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): "Quan Chi should never have resurrected Noob Saibot. Nor should he have enhanced his power to defeat Shao Kahn. The revenant he created had broken free of his control. Noob had secretly formed an "understanding" with a cleric from the realm of Chaos and opened for him a portal to the Netherrealm. Shinnok, Quan Chi and the Brotherhood of Shadow were unprepared as the forces of Chaos overwhelmed them, leaving the Underworld severely weakened. Satisfied with his work, the cleric, Havik, returned to the realm of Chaos. Noob Saibot remained to seize control of the Netherrealm." Gallery Noob in the Evil Tower.JPG|Noob Saibot just before he confronted Kung Lao Noob defeated.JPG|Noob defeated by Kung Lao Noob sees Kabal.JPG|Noob sees Kabal going for the emperor Noob faces Kabal.JPG|Kabal faces Noob Saibot and Mileena Quan Chi and Noob Saibot in Jade's Desert.JPG|Quan Chi and Noob Saibot in Jade's Desert Noob Saibot watches the ressurection of Sindel.JPG|Noob Saibot watches the resurrection of Sindel Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline